The Loss
by itallfallsdown
Summary: Chad has lost his life in a tragic accident a couple of months ago. Troy is still devastated, so Chad pays him a visit. Taylor/Troy Chad/Troy friendship. ONESHOT X


It was Friday night, Friday night at 9.34PM to be precise. Troy was currently seated in his couch that was out on his balcony. He had a glass of Hennessey in his hand and the bottle half empty on his table in front of him.

Another tear fell down his cheek as he stared into the dark blue sky, that surprisingly didn't have a cloud in the air. With every tear that continuously rolled down his face, he remembered another memory of them together. He remembered the times of laughter and the times of pain. He treasured them all, it brought them even closer after all. He remembered his crazy humor and his plain stupidity. He smiled through the tears.

"You probably would think I'm a fucking pussy if you'd see me crying." Troy said mumbled as he took a sip and continued staring into the dark blue sky.

"You're not a pussy, Troy. He probably wouldn't want you to cry though." He turned around and saw Taylor. He knew she had been crying. The blood shot eyes, the way she dressed. Taylor had always been the girl that would have a perfect outfit that matched perfectly. She was now dressed in her pink sweatpants and one of his sweaters. He quickly dried his tears with the sleeve of his sweater and cleared his throat. He was embarrassed for crying.

"Don't be embarrassed, we've all cried our eyes out. He would've want you to let your feelings out." Troy look at her and in just a blink of eye his eyes were filled with tears and wouldn't stop flowing down his tanned face.

Taylor took it upon herself to take care of him. Usually they'd be there for each other at all times, but this was a time she really needed it. She wanted it from everybody, even though they were all hurting. Troy, being the good guy he is, pushed his own feelings aside and took care of her.

She was so thankful for him. He's always been there for her. The nights out she'd get a little tipsy, the night she was stuck at the train station at 4 in the morning, missing the last train that went their way. He drove 30 minutes just to get her home safely. When she hugged him and thanked him about 15 times, he said "You know I'd do anything for you." with a sincere smile. She knew he'd do anything for her and it was mutual.

She seated her self next to him and let him cry on her shoulder. His face turned red of all the crying. He still had a few scratches on him and he had a broken wrist and ribs.

"It's all my fault, Tay." He said sobbing through the sentence.

"It's all my fault he's dead. I'm so sorry." He looked into her eyes as he continued crying.

"I'm so sorry for taking him from you." Tear after tear came rolling down his face.

"I really didn't mean to. He was so drunk and I wanted him home safely, but the truck came our way and swept us off the road." He cried harder and harder. It was so hard for Taylor to see. The guy that always was everybody's shoulder to cry on, was so weak. It broke her heart.

"It's not your fault Troy, please don't think it's your fault." Taylor replied with her voice cracking.

"God decided it was time for him." Taylor started a bit as Troy stared at her with still tears falling down his face.

"But why? He was only 18. Why would God do such thing?" She noticed Troy was starting to get angry.

"That's life. It's something we all will have to live with." Taylor gave him a small smile. She was trying to make him understand what she didn't even understand. She didn't understand why God had to take him away, she didn't understand why he had to die so young, why life is so fucked up.

There was a moment of silence. Just the friends crying on each other's shoulder. The sound of sobbing was the only sound that could be heard.

"This is so hard, Tay. So fucking hard." Troy said as he stared into the sky with tears into his eyes.

"I don't know how I can move on with my life without him here." He looked her in her eyes and saw the tears falling down.

"I don't know how I will either." She said sobbing and hid her face into his chest. He placed his arms over her protectively.

"We'll get through this. Together." Troy said as he stared out into the sky. Taylor looked up to him and gave him a small smile. This was the Troy she had always knew. Always cared, always protective and always positive.

They spent the rest of the night out on the couch. Taylor rested her head on Troy's shoulder. She soon fell asleep. The crying drained her out. Troy looked to his right and saw the sleepy Taylor. He smiled. He carefully picked her up, laid her on his bed and covered her with a blanket. He took a moment to look at her. She looked so peaceful. He knew it was everything but peaceful up in her head. He sighed, closed his eyes and look up.

"You take care of my girl, bro." He heard a voice say.

"You know I'd give my life for her." He replied not realizing what actually was happening. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around to see where he was.

He vaguely saw a figure standing next to a sleeping Taylor. He could see his hair and his build posture. He recognized him. He stood there watching with his mouth open.

"Chad?" He asked as his eyes filled with tears. He wanted to give him a hug. Maybe Chad was still alive? Maybe God realized we needed him?

"Are you still alive?" Troy asked with his eyes filled with tears and a big smile on his face. Chad sighed and sat on Troy's bed.

"No man. The accident killed me on impact. I'm so glad you are okay, man. I was worried sick when I was waiting for my 'call'. I thought you were dead, man." He said as his voice started cracking.

"But, but, but, I don't understand-" Chad cut him off.

"I came back so I can let you move. You're stuck. Still stuck. You haven't got a chance to really move on. It might be weird to say 'move on', but it's been months and you still haven't made any process." He said.

"You've helped everybody move on, but you haven't helped yourself. Which is why I'm here. I'm here to help you get closure, even though it's possible it will take more than a visit from me for that." He said. He was playing with his leather cord bracelet.

"Are you saying you want me to forget you?" Troy asked.

"No, not at all. I just want you to forgive yourself, it wasn't even your fault. I just want you to move on with your life. Be happy in your life. I can sense your sadness from way up above."

"Don't forget me though. I want pink roses every valentine's day." He joked. Troy smiled.

"You know I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." He replied with a grin.

"Can you please stay?" Troy asked with tears in his eyes.

"I can't man. I wish I could." He replied sadly.

"You know I've got your back though. In kindergarten, middle school, high school and even when I'm not psychically here. We're brothers." He said with a smile, Troy responded with a smile back.

" I miss you man." Troy said as he looked down.

"I miss talking to you about everything, joking around, playing ball, dancing on your Wii, everything."

"I miss you too, man. Although God is a pretty chill dude, I'd rather have you around." He said with a smile. Chad stood up and walked up to Troy.

"Remember I'm always here. I'll be stalking you." Chad said with a smile as he hugged me. Not the usual brother hugs, but a real hug. A hug you'd give to your brother you haven't seen in a year, one you really didn't want to let go.

"I love you man." Chad said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too." Replied with a tear rolling down his face.

"Don't cry man, stop being such a pussy." He joked, Troy laughed and wiped away his tears.

"It's time for me to go, Troy." He said.

"No, please stay. You're my best friend. I need you here." He said as he broke down in tears.

"It has been hell without you. Who am I suppose to talk to for advice?"

"You know, I hear you talk to me. I hear everything you say. The stories you tell me what's currently going on with the gang, the stories of you and Gabriella, your new adventures at college. I'm always here. We'll meet again one day. See you in a couple years." Chad gave Troy one last hug and disappeared.

He suddenly awoken. He looked around, but Chad was no where to be found. He must have fallen asleep in his chair, but it felt _so _real. He took a look at his watch and saw it was 3 in the morning. He looked over to where Chad sat down on his bed and saw it wasn't untouched as it was before. He then saw saw his bracelet on his bed, he guessed it broke and he left it here.. On purpose. He smiled to himself. He was here.

Moving on from death is hard, so hard. When a loved one slips away, your whole world turns upside down. It's up to you how you take it in though. You can choose from two possibilities: let it lead your life or give it a place in your heart and move on. Learn from it. Don't take the people you love for granted and most importantly, don't take your own life for granted. Some of us aren't lucky enough to live that long. It might sound a bit silly, but it's true. Death can come and get you at any time. Spend your life good. Spend it with your loved ones, go out, enjoy the good food and expensive drinks. Make it something worthwhile when you're looking back on it.

* * *

><p>I really wanted a Troy-Taylor friendship in it. I've come to love it. I hate them as couple, but love them as best friends. I planned on adding Chad's funeral into it, but I felt it would become uninteresting, so I kept that out and finished it a bit earlier. I hope you've enjoyed it and take the message in his one shot with you, don't take your loved ones and your own life for granted. God bless.<p> 


End file.
